With the increased awareness of a need for security against forced entry into various kinds of structures and especially dwellings, there has come a need for improved security equipment. While there have been numerous developments in the field of locks, deadbolts and mechanical means of preventing unwanted entry into a dwelling there has not been a corresponding development in the area of appropriate alarm systems. Most alarm systems require a permanent installationwhich includes complex electrical wiring resulting in relatively high installation costs which makes them unsuitable for persons who are renting their dwelling units and who may not be able to afford the relatively high costs of a permanent installation. In addition, most persons who are renting their dwelling units are prevented from making extensive permanent modifications to their dwellings and are therefore unable to have the protection of an alarm system.